Oil wells may include multiple hydrocarbon zones (e.g., payzones, hydrocarbon zones, formation zones) that are fluidically and/or hydraulically isolated. In production, some oilfield operators prefer to use a single installation of production tubing to produce fluids from all of the zones. During the production process, using a single installation of production tubing mixes the fluids from the different payzones. However, fluids from the different zones may or may not be compatible.